Because of You
by LaceyDean
Summary: Logan is Kendall's muse. The only thing that spoiled that was the fact that Logan hated Kendall. Co-written with ChelziSchmidtXD.


**This story is going to be co-written between me and ChelziSchmidtXD.**

**First chap is kinda short but we want to introduce it somewhat. I just to say that ChelziSchmidtXD is an idiot and I have French to learn!**

* * *

><p>(Logan's POV)<p>

Kendall was stealing my award. _My award._ _My scholarship. _And he had the nerve to gloat about it.

Urgh!

He just irks me. Geez. He thinks he's so perfect with his good looks and pretty eyes and his 4.5 GPA. And his million science fair trophies and his washboard abs and cool looking glasses.

He thinks he's better than me just because he's from England and has probably live in every other European country and was fluent in French and English and some Spanish.

Kendall and his British accent.

Kendall and his soft, pink lips.

Kendall and his blond hair.

Kendall and his sparkling emerald eyes.

Kendall and his French speaking nature.

_Kendall Francis Knight._

Kendall fucking Francis Knight.

I hated him.

Yet I thought he was the hottest guy on the planet.

* * *

><p>(Kendall's POV)<p>

Logan was my hero.

When he first arrived at my school, he was the nerd. But I admired him.

I admired him because he didn't care about anything or anyone; he continued to be who he was. He didn't change to suit this modern world.

He was my inspiration.

It was because of him I gave up my 'jock' life and studied continuously.

It was because of him I gave up hanging with the 'wrong' friends.

It was because of him I know now that I have a future. A _good _future.

Muse. That's what he was. My muse.

* * *

><p>(Authors' POV)<p>

Kendall walked into school, his head buried in his French literature text book. Looking up from his book for a second, he sees Logan and a thought flashes across his head, and as it does, he was surprised that he even thought it.

_Je te voudrais._

_I want you._

Kendall blinks and looked back down in his book immediately, the words flashing across his eyes.

_Je t'adore._

_I adore you._

A deep blush spread across his face, and he brings the book up higher, as if trying to hide. Logan stood there, ignoring him, mulling over his Math trig ratios.

Stupid, _stupid_ trig ratios. For the first time in his life he couldn't figure out what the hell he was doing. In Math. And that was his best subject.

And stupid, _stupid_ Kendall was there, flaunting his smartness for everyone to see, reading his French literature book, Les Misérables, which Logan _still_ had to start.

To Logan, Kendall was a stuck up prig who was unjustly blessed with smartness, while he, Logan had to do so much work in order to pass.

The bell rang and Logan groaned in disgust and stomped off into his classroom. Kendall came in, head still buried in his book, eyes scanning quickly, translating as he read.

Logan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

_Trig ratios. Sine rule is side A over sine of the angle a is equal to side B over sine of angle b is equal to side C over sine of angle c. Now that makes sense doesn't it?_

_Other one is cosine rule: a squared is equal to b squared plus c squared-_

His thought evaporated as Kendall plopped down onto the seat next to him. For some reason, Logan immediately became furious.

_How dare he sit there? I was saving that seat for-_

Guilt tripped Logan when he realized he wasn't saving the seat for anyone. He was just being selfish.

Just then, his best friend, Camille walked into the room. They were one of the lucky few who had Chemistry together, but they never sat next to each other.

Camille always sat with the drama kids while Logan preferred to sit alone. Now he had an excuse for getting Kendall to move. He was a HUGE distraction with his hotness and stuff. Logan got up and called out to her, shouting over Kendall's head.

"Hey Camille! Over here! Tell Kendall he needs to move because this is your seat, _right_?" he said, wildly gesturing to the seat next to his.

Camille raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Um, no it's not. Oh by the way, good morning to you too," then walked away, leaving Logan in a very awkward situation.

* * *

><p><strong>So :D What do y'all think?<strong>

**Please review! We like to hear your opinions :P**

**Love always,**

**Lacey & Chelzi **


End file.
